No solo me gustas
by LucyChan-MKR
Summary: Contenido no apto para menores. LEMMON INCLUIDO. Definitivamente Kuchiki Rukia tenía la mejor vista que hubiera cruzado por su cabeza de ese cabeza de chorlito. Actualizado Cap. 3 y 4 XD
1. Un sueño

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeennoooo. Si eres menos de edad abstente de leer el contenido de este fic.. ya ke no es apto para menores.

Aki me tienen de nuevo fastidiándo con otro más de mis fics, miren que estoy orgullosa de este porke me lo invente solita en menos de 2 horas, así como lo leen... en menos de ¡¡dos horas!!, y es ke cuando la inspiración me asalta me asalta gacho.

Pero bueno hubikemos este fic. Digamos ke anda por ahí después de toda la saga de HM… en el hipotético caso de ke las cosas se den bien y ninguno pero ninguno de los personajes ke todos conocemos se nos muera ojala y no.

Disclaimer (ó Aclaraciones como se diga) el punto es:

Bleach no me pertenece... (ojala fuera yo Kubo Tite-sama en mujer para hacer con Ichi-kun todo lo innimaginable...) pero nop.. jajaja. Mia solo es la trama y la idea original de la historia!!

Comencemos...

* * *

_IchiRuki Fic_

**Un sueño…**

* * *

Noo… ooh – decía entre gemiditos – Ichigo deja… - por mucho que se esforzara el tono de su voz daba a entender lo contrario. Con ambas manos intentaba alejar al susodicho de su linda anatomía de lo contrario en menos de 2 segundos perdería la conciencia y se dejaría llevar por las acciones de cierto chico de cabellos naranjas.

Si crees que con ese tonito me vas a convencer estas como loca… - con una de sus manos acariciaba por debajo de las ropas la espalda de la chica.

Noo… ooh – de nuevo los gemidos – espérate…

Maldición Rukia… – en un intento por que la negativa de la chica se esfumara, se concentro en el fino cuello de esta - _¿Es que acaso la enana era retrasada?, ¿que no se daba cuenta que en lugar de apaciguarlo más lo incitaba?_

I… Ichigo… - la voz de la morena tembló a la par de su propio cuerpo y es que las manos del shinigami sustito no se estaban quietas.

Sonrió triunfante al escuchar su nombre de labios de la morenita, eran un claro signo de que al fin había cedido el control de su cuerpo a las caricias que le proporcionaba.

Mmmm – fue la respuesta de la shinigami al sentir los dedos de su compañero en aquella zona tan sensible.

Las sensaciones que en ese momento recorrían a ambos cuerpos podrían describirse como únicas e incomparables, definitivamente eso era tocar el cielo, sino que otra cosa sería. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron largo rato. Cada uno gravando en su memoria la imagen del otro. Después de todo no siempre podían verse de esa manera.

Ella con el cabello completamente revuelto y postrada a merced del sustituto. Permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados, en parte por la vergüenza en parte por timidez y otro tanto porqué las sensaciones que experimentaba le eran completamente nuevas. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y tenía los labios con un tono rosado y ligeramente hinchados. Pero lo que más le gustaba al pelinaranjo después de la respiración tan trabajosa que ambos compartían, y no tenía que ser genio para determinar porque le gustaba tanto esa imagen, después de todo lo tenía en los genes, por primera vez en su vida acepto que "tal vez" si era un poquito pervertido, pues con solo decir que la morena estaba justo debajo de él, mientras sus finos senos se movían al compás de su profunda respiración, era suficiente para él; ella le gustaba y mucho, ahora podría decírselo a ella sin ningún sentimiento de zozobra.

Pero las cosas no eran distintas para la morena, ella permanecía debajo del atlético cuerpo del shinigami sustituto, si, pequeña diferencia pero ahí donde estaba con los ojos apenas abiertos podía verlo en su esplendor, todo en él era perfecto. Los músculos de su pecho se marcaban apenas, no muy exagerado, su abdomen plano y bien delineado se pegaba al de ella. El sudor producto de sus "travesuras" surcaba un camino que iba desde el cuello fuerte hasta los hombros firmes y de ahí terminaban en el dorso de sus manos. Pero además de eso las gotitas que caían de los mechones rebeldes le daban un aire un tanto más seductor…

Definitivamente Kuchiki Rukia tenía la mejor vista que hubiera cruzado por su cabeza de ese cabeza de chorlito, y quien iba a pensar que él terminaría así gracias a ella. Pero como es que habían llegado a ese punto?

Bueno la verdad es que ahora ambos estaban preguntándose lo mismo, algo no andaba bien, habían olvidado algo… pero que era aquello?

Ambos yacían desnudos y con todas las sábanas revueltas, apenas cubriendo las partes más importantes de cada uno; tiempo tendrían para pensarlo después, justo frente a la cama se abrió de golpe una de las puertas de la SS.

_¿Qué rayos?_ – fue lo cruzó la mente de ambos shinigamis. Después de la cegadora luz que ilumino todo el cuarto, que por cierto había permanecido entre sombras, se abrió paso una figura harto conocida por ambos. Ya se habían cubierto a medias y muy apresuradamente la desnudes que en ese momento tenían, pero si eso bastara para que aquella persona no le matará, entonces Ichigo no habría entrado en estado de shock total.

Completamente alarmado ante los lentos y sigilosos pasos de Kuchiki Byakuya, volteó a ver a su compañera, quién por no decir mucho estaba peor que él; con los ojos abiertos a más no poder e intentando cubrirse más con las sábanas.

Jamás… - parecía que el cuarto retumbaba con la imponente voz del noble, pero en realidad eso era producto de la repentina liberación de su reiatsu – escúchenme bien, jamás aprobaré la relación de ambos – su voz parecía de ultratumba – Kurosaki Ichigo… jamás volverás a ver a Rukia – sentenció sacando a la fuerza a la susodicha, quién vagamente intentaba negociar con su hermano, aún estaba muy aturdida por tan sorpresiva interrupción – jamás Kurosaki, jamás la volverás a ver.

Ichigo no sabía que decir era le primera vez en su vida que no sabía que decir, quería gritarle a ese noblecito miles de cosas, pero los ojos llorosos de la shinigami le taladraron el alma. Pero que habían hecho mal? – _Romper las reglas_ – recordó. Una relación humano-shinigami jamás sería admitida por la dichosa SS. Pero entonces si su "fuerte" era romper las reglas que más daba tomar a Rukia en ese momento y huir de ahí?

Demasiado tarde la joven ya había sido cercada tras las puertas de la SS que comenzaban a cerrarse; sin importarle si estaba decente o no se abalanzó hacia adelante lo que sea para impedir que se la llevarán, pero fue inútil.

Rukia no podía hacer nada más que mirar como las puertas se cerraban frente a sus ojos, no lo volvería a ver nunca, si tan solo… hubiera tenido un poquito más de tiempo… si tan solo…

¡¡NOOOOOO!! – Nada pudieron hacer por el momento habían sido separados la frustración los golpeó al mismo tiempo y solo atinaron a gritar con todo el alma. Ninguno hizo nada para evitarlo, ninguno supo qué hacer en ese momento.

* * *

¡¡NOOOOOO!! – Se levantó de golpe tirando por el suelo sus sábanas, estaba agitado apenas y podía respirar, tenía también todo el cuerpo bañado en sudor - _¿Qué maldita sea había sido eso?_ – se llevó ambas manos a la cara cubriéndose completamente y hundiendo luego sus dedos entre su cabellera naranja. Permaneció largo rato con los ojos abiertos intentando normalizar su respiración sus dedos aún se enredaban en sus cabellos. Ciertas imágenes borrosas de su sueño se volvieron nítidas y cobraron nombre. Unos sonidos retumbaron en sus oídos, de nuevo y sus mejillas se encendieron con violencia - _¿Qué rayos hacía el soñando "ASÍ" con la enana?_ – recordó también el sensación de vacío que sintió casi al final de su sueño. Y aún con las mejillas rojas decidió que era hora de levantarse y darse una ducha para tranquilizar su mente y de paso también otras partes de su cuerpo…

* * *

¡¡NOOOOOO!! – gritó. Al momento de abrir los ojos con estupor - _¿Qué rayos…?_ – Se llevo las manos al pecho, su corazón latía desbocado, como si de un instante a otro se le fuera a salir del pecho – se tapó la boca con una mano. Con la otra sentía la fiereza de su respiración no podía entender como un sueño así de absurdo pudiera ser de ella – _Ichigo­_ – dijo entre dientes. Había soñado con el tarado, ojala y hubiera sido un simple sueño de esos donde lo veía a él persiguiendo chappys, pero no! Su sueño fue un tanto más "violento" y "húmedo" – _¿húmedo?_ – así es como estaba sus ropas, húmedas por el sudor. La imagen del pelinaranjo sobre ella con esa mirada le erizo hasta el último vello de la nuca; su cara tomó un color carmesí intenso. Necesitaba un largo y agradable baño matutino, a ver si así lograba borrar de su cabeza aquellas imágenes y de paso también esa extraña sensación en el estómago… - _¿Qué sería…?_

* * *

Sin lugar a dudas este sería unos de los días más extraños en la vida de un par de jóvenes shinigamis, y lo que les faltaba. Ya que ni el dueño de la casa ni sus dos hijas regresarían hasta después de un par de días. La razón, un campamento por parte de la escuela de las niñas.

Tanto uno como otro meditaban como rayos iba a hacerle uno para mirar a la cara al otro, sin sentir vergüenza. Eso sin recordar de por medio ciertas imágenes un tanto comprometedoras.

_Después de todo __es mi sueño _– pensó cada uno. El otro no tenía ni porque enterarse de esas cosas. Fue así como cada quién decidió ignorar el hecho y hacer de cuenta que jamás en su vida había tenido dicho sueño.

* * *

ARIGATOOO! de ante mano por leer, espero les guste!!

REVIEWS PLIIIIIIIISSSS

matta nee!!


	2. Accidente

te fic tiene contenido no apto para menores, si eres menor de edad abstente. No me hago responsable de ke puedas salir completamente pervertido/a despues de leer de este fic ... jejeje

**cosas raras suceden en un fin de semana solos... solo cheken...  
**

Aclaraciones: lo de siempre ni Bleach ni algun personaje en este fic incluido me pertenecen... Oo lo cual es una lastima pk sino veriamos mas IchiRuki... el punto es ke solo la trama y la idea original del fic es mio XD eso ya es algo... creo

en fin ahí les dejo el sig. Cap.

* * *

IchiRuki Fic

**Accidente…**

* * *

La ducha les había sentado bien a ambos sin embargo la atmósfera a su alrededor era de lo más tensa y asfixiante. Y parecía que las cosas empeoraban con los minutos. Para empezar aun que la ducha fue relajante para los dos. Los minutos antes de el fueron de los más estresantes en la vida de ambos, no se comparaba siquiera a sus aventuras vividas anteriormente. Y todo había comenzado por que ambos querían tomar el baño de primero, ninguno cedía y tampoco querían hacerlo.

ES MI CASA, ES MI BAÑO

SOY TU INVITADA

TU TE METISTE A MI CASA CON ENGAÑOS

¿Y? AUN ASI SOY **TÚ** INVITADA – el pelinaranjo se llevo las manos al frente y conteniéndose cerró los puños mientras maldecía repetidamente el nombre de la shinigami. Sin darle tiempo a la morena de reaccionar tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giro. Miró a la pelinegra y le sacó la lengua.

¡Oye! – gimió la chica al ver como el otro abría la puerta para meterse.

Lo siento enana – dijo con medio cuerpo dentro del cuarto de baño.

¡Esperate! – jaló el brazo derecho del sustituto, el que le quedaba fuera del cuarto.

¡Hey! – se quejó. Rukia se había vuelto más fuerte, ese jalón le dolió.

Ichigo, yo necesito ese baño, de primero. No seas malo – jalonéo de nuevo el brazo del pelinaranjo. La imagen de Chappy sobre el torciéndole el mismo brazo le erizo la piel. Solo faltaba que Rukia se pusiera a decir "da Pyon" ó "tu brazo hace Pyon", para completar el cuadro en su mente.

NO ENANA – tiró de su brazo – ¡creeme! YO N E C E S I T O ese baño más que tú – después de todo algunas partes de su cuerpo aún seguían más despiertas que él mismo. Y había logrado ocultarlo bien con la toalla, pero si la enana seguía así entonces pasaría el bochorno más grande su vida y no con cualquier persona, si no con la ENANA, la que precisamente era la culpable de ese estado suyo.

Con toda la fuerza de su ser ignoró partes "penosas" de su sueño y sujeto el brazo del pelinaranjo. Ese simple acto, provocó que la piel se le erice como si fuera recorrido por una descarga eléctrica. Tragó saliva. La imagen de las manos del shinigami recorriendo sus muslos la golpeó de sorpresa y sintió su cabeza dar vueltas. Por un momento soltó la fuerza con la que mantenía al sustituto – _Pero como rayos?_ – de un segundo a otro recobró la compostura, el pelinaranjo la miraba extrañado. Aprovecho el descuido de éste y le jalo de nuevo.

Por la fuerza del tirón se aferró a la puerta, pero sin querer resbalo con el tapete del baño, perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo comenzaba a irse completito para atrás. Hubiera querido ser más ágil en ese momento, pero la vista antes sus ojos le bloqueo el bombeo de sangre a su cabeza y de paso inutilizó a unas cuantas de sus neuronas. La shinigami había estado con los botones de su pijama todos abiertos dejándole ver bien y con lujo de detalle el sujetador blanco que tenía para colmo, bordados unos cuantos conejitos. La anatomía de la morena no era del todo despreciable, los senos de la chica no eran pronunciados pero si suficientes para llamar la atención de cualquier hombre. Ahora entendía de la manía de Keigo de llamar la atención de la Kuchiki con halagos. No pudo pensar más en Keigo y sus pervertidas intenciones, el mismo tenía sus propias fantasías en el mundo de las perversidades. Su mente viajo de nuevo al sueño de esa mañana. Entre sus brazos estaba la morena temblando y respirando entrecortadamente, recordó la sensación de recorrer la piel desnuda de la espalda de la morena, recordó el camino de besos que trazo desde el cuello hasta el hombro de la chica.

No había querido soltar al shinigami sustituto, ni siquiera cuando sintió que este se iba de lleno hacía el suelo, es más ella misma había intentado ayudarle a no caer. Pero el peso del chico era por mucho más que el de ella y terminó cayendo junto con él. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir el impacto del golpe contra el suelo, pero contrario a eso había caído en algo suave y firme…? Abrió los ojos con miedo ya se imaginaba donde precisamente había aterrizado, pero quería fingir que no lo sabía. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonrojado del shinigami, la miraba como perdido. Bajó la vista para apartarse de los ojos avellana del chico, pero grave error, estaba apoyando las manos sobre el pecho del mismo, un recuerdo de su sueño la volvió a tomar por sorpresa. Ella estaba sobre el shinigami con la falta corrida hasta los gluteos y sin nada más que el sujetador en la parte de arriba de su anatomía. El cual a duras penas intentaba ser retirado por las manos del sustituto – _Ichigo_ – había susurrado cuando el logro conseguir su objetivo. Él masajeó con delicadeza ambas curvas de la chica, haciendo que ella soltará un suspiro ahogado. Se inclinó hacia él y lo beso con suavidad – _que dulces son tus labios_ – pensó. Parpadeó forzadamente la imagen de su sueño cambio a la de ellos tirados en el suelo. Quería moverse pero era como si cuerpo no quisiera hacerle caso.

Te… - balbuceó tratando de controlar su cuerpo – te dejare… a ti primero…

La chica asintió, moviéndose con miedo sobre el cuerpo del chico. Una oleada de calor comenzó a invadirla desde aquella parte entre sus piernas hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

Se había retirado por completo de él y permanecía sentada sobre sus piernas mientras veía como el se incorporaba. Volteó a verla y notó que ella aún llevaba el pijama abierto. Se volteó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ser visto, pero la shinigami ya se había percatado de su mirada. Y con la cara más roja que antes se cubrió con sus ropas.

Lo siento… - dijo entrecortadamente.

Ie – negó ella. El color de su rostro aún seguía tan encendido como antes.

Te dejo… - se estiró para tomar la toalla que se le había caído con tanto ajetreo ahora lo iba a necesitar de igual modo.

Hai – vio como el se levantaba del suelo con la toalla al frente, ella también recogió la suya que estaba cerca de sus piernas.

Al salir del baño cerró la puerta como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y se dejó caer. Suspiró derrotado – _ese maldito sueño, me esta acabando de a pocos_ – se llevo las manos al rostro. Respiró un par de veces antes de volver a ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su cuarto, entre tambaleos. No era sano estar solos, tendría que buscar la forma de salir de ahí sin dejarla sola, tal vez con más compañía su mente no se entretendría pensando en "cosas" imposibles. Tal vez así esa sensación desaparecería y podrían actuar como normalmente lo hacían. Si seguía así tendría que ir con un psicólogo no era normal tener esos sueños, no deberían serlo.

Mientras el pobre chico se rompía la cabeza, la otra estaba en unas condiciones muy similares. El pequeño accidente de minutos atrás les había dejado en estado de shock total. No tenía que ser una genio para darse cuenta que tanto ella como él habían quedado muy impactados por una simple caída, por un simple accidente. El agua de la regadera caía y el sonido de las gotas en el suelo era lo único que podía escuchar. Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos sintiendo como las pequeñas gotas recorrían su cuerpo, la sensación de agua fría le relajó, sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se liberaban de la tensión acumulada. Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando por un segundo deseo que fueran las manos del chico las que recorriesen su cuerpo en lugar de las gotas de agua. Desde cuando ella tenía ese tipo de pensamientos? No debía seguir así sino le sería imposible continuar con su vida diaria. Tendría que ir donde Urahara, tal vez el del problema era su Gigai, si probablemente ese era el problema. De que otra forma podría explicarse todo aquello. Dejó caer su cabeza derrotada, tendría que buscar como despejar su mente, de lo contrario el tarado se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella, entonces todo se volvería más complicado. Por el momento su mejor opción era hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y que todo se resumía a un simple accidente, nada más.

Y esos habían sido tan solo los minutos antes del desayuno, falta lo otro.

_Maldición_ – pensaba mirando estupefacto el calendario, había olvidado que era sábado – _¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?_

Rukia terminaba de secarse el cuerpo mirando a la nada a la altura del espejo. Su imagen era aparentemente normal, pero en realidad estaba completamente ida. Hacía todo de manera automática. Soltó un largo suspiro. Y camino hacía la puerta del baño pego oído y espero a escuchar algún ruido, por mínimo que fuera pero nada. Tal ves él estaría abajo preparando el desayuno. Lo cual era muy seguro, cuando se quedaban solos era él quién se encargaba de la comida. Sonrió cuando descubrió que ahí donde lo viera todo mal humorado, era bueno en la cocina. Era todo un estuche de monerías. Se enredó la toalla al cuerpo; con tanto ajetreo se le había olvidado llevarse la ropa al baño, tendría que salirse solo con eso cubriéndole el cuerpo. Entreabrió un poco la puerta y se aseguro de que el chico no andaba por ahí y salió corriendo en dirección de cuarto. Una vez ahí cerró con seguro, más valía estar seguros que volver a tener otro accidente.

Se preguntaba que estaría preparando para el desayuno el fin de semana pasado Ichigo había hecho un omelet acompañado de onigiri – _rara combinación_ – fue lo que él dijo, pero aún así a ella le gusto. Sonrió tratando de recordar que más habían hecho esos días, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impidió. Después de todo su gigai si necesitaba una revisión. No podía recordar nada más de el fin de semana pasado. Más tarde le preguntaría a Urahara sobre alguna solución.

Terminó de colocarse la última pieza de sus ropas (los tenis) y se levantó de la cama. Ahora bajaría haciéndose la ofendida por el accidente, no le quedaba de otra, tendría que actuar normalmente. O el imbécil se daría cuenta.

* * *

Si sus ojos veían bien la fecha en el calendario estaba en lo correcto, era sábado, el día que las escuelas cerraban, el día que su padre decidió salirse tempranito para ir con sus hermanas al dichoso campamento. Se golpeo la frente, ahora como le haría para mantenerse distraído? Un momento no el campamento había sido la semana pasada. Con un brillo extraño en los ojos rebusco en las fechas de la semana pasada. No estaba equivocado también tenían en letra rojo CAMPAMENTO, entonces eso quería decir que era su segunda semana a solas? Meditó sobre sus actividades anteriores las que correspondían a la semana anterior. Nada. Era como si después del desayuno se le hubieran esfumado los recuerdos. Pero se lo atribuyo a que aún muy a su pesar seguía aturdido por su pequeño accidente con la shinigami hacía apenas cosa de unos minutos.

Termino de preparar el desayuno, bueno en realidad solo la había recalentado. Había encontrado con que a su adorada hermanita Yuzu le había dado tiempo suficiente para prepararles la comida. Pero le hacía falta algo a su desayuno: el jugo. Mirando como su perfecto desayuno estaba incompleto se dirigió al refrigerador y vislumbro un poco dentro de este. No había nada preparado, solo un par de cajas de jugo y un bote de leche – _tal vez la leche este bien…_ - tomó el bote y sacó de la alacena un par de vasos. Escucho como unos pasos se hacían más fuertes. Los nervios se le pusieron de punta, él que había pensado que era un tema superado, ahora se daba cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. Y como no, si lejos de poder descargar todo el estrés (y otras cosas) acumulados en su cuerpo, lo único que hizo fue reprimirse. Pero afortunadamente la morena ya se había terminado de bañar ahora era su turno. Sin pensárselo mucho, paso de largo a un costado de la morena quién se quedo con la boca abierta; no pudo decir nada, él se le adelanto.

El desayuno está servido – dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Eh?

Solo deja que enfrié un poco, si no te gusta la leche hay zumo en el refrigerador – ya había llegado al segundo piso – me daré un baño y bajo en seguida, no me esperes – y acto seguido se metió a su cuarto. La morena bufó; la trató como si estuviera pintada, pero mejor así. Eso le daría más tiempo para pensar en cómo actuar. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Siguió su camino al comedor.

Su vista se topó con la mesa perfectamente bien servida. Y miró el bote de leche puesta sobre la mesa y un vaso sin llenar - _si no te gusta la leche hay zumo en el refrigerador_ – eso había dicho antes de huir? De ella… bueno tal vez no estaba huyendo si no que estaba abochornado por su "pequeño" accidente, después de todo sería normal comportarse así, no es que él pudiera leerle la mente y saber de su "sueño". Miró dentro del refrigerador mientras colocaba el bote de la leche ahí dentro. Había dos cajas de zumo tomo la de fresa y sirvió un poco en su vaso. Para luego devolver la caja a su lugar. Bebió un poco, pero el silencio de la casa le calo los nervios, mejor si esperaba a Ichigo, prefería desayunar con él que sola. Tapó los platos de comida y guardo ambos vasos en el refrigerador, para después dirigirse a la sala, en su camino se topo con el calendario – así que esta es la segunda semana que nos quedamos solo él y yo – arqueó una ceja – que raro… - pero no la dejaron continuar en sus cavilaciones, el teléfono de la sala sonó. Con fastidió se acercó al objeto y lo descolgó – moshi, moshi?

Caminaba de vuelta a su cuarto. Se le había olvidado llevarse la playera al baño y ahora tendría que cruzar todo el tramo a su cuarto para poder vestirse completamente, afortunadamente la morena debía estar desayunando así que no había motivo alguno que la obligase a subir. Durante su relajante baño pudo descargar todo, pero todo, lo que se había aguantado. Ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo y sereno, ahora sí podría pensar mejor, cómo en qué hacer para resolver su "problema", pero aún quedaba lo de su "accidente" de baño con Rukia, tarde ó temprano tendrían que zanjar ese tema, y prefería hacer eso primero y luego pensar en lo otro. Después de todo qué más daba lo otro solo había sido – …_un estúpido sueño_ – unos pasos apresurados lo detuvieron justo antes de tocar la perilla de su cuarto. Frente a él se detuvo la shinigami.

¿Quieres que vayamos al cine, Ichigo? – preguntó de pronto. Sonrió enormemente, había sido una buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Asano, eso le haría distraerse de su estúpido sueño.

Por otro lado el parpadeó confuso - ¿Qué? – articuló.

Asano llamó. Nos invitó al cine, dijo que Inoue, Ishida, Sado y Tatsuki irán – sonrió de nuevo. Esperaba la respuesta del sustituto, quién se había quedado inmóvil mirándose la mano sobre la perilla.

Ok – dijo entrando a su cuarto sin siquiera voltear a verla. La morena se ofendió. Apunto de despotricar contra su compañero se percato de algo que no había notado antes. El no tenía camisa puesta.

¡Oye! – Gritó empujando con fuerza la puerta del cuarto del sustituto - ¡serás pervertido! – lo señaló con el dedo índice.

¿Qué? – respondió de mala manera le daba la espalda a la shinigami, mientras se enfundaba en una playera morada.

Nada – susurro.

Oye – llamó a la chica que comenzaba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta – sobre lo del baño, lo de hace un momento… - aún permanecía de espaldas, terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla.

A eso – ella también le daba la espalda – fue un accidente pervertido-kun. Pero si vuelves a hacer algo parecido ó a mirarme así de feo, créeme no tendrás descendencia… - sentenció.

¡Oye! – se giró – pero si fue por tu culpa que termine en el suelo – se acercó a ella.

¿Y eso te daba permiso de mirar? – ella también se había dado la vuelta.

No es que tengas algo que yo quisiera ver!

El sonido de un golpe seco resonó por toda la casa. La pequeña Kuchiki le había propinado un buen golpe al estómago del pobre pelinaranjo – yo sé que no soy como Inoue, pero tampoco te pases, ¡IDIOTA! – y dicho esto salió hecha una furia de la habitación.

El golpe lo había dejado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas– maldita enana, se volvió más fuerte – tenía ambas manos cubriendo el lugar donde recibiera el golpe. Pero lejos de molestarse como normalmente lo haría se sintió aliviado, al menos volvían a ser los mismos. Y repasando mentalmente lo de la ida al cine con sus amigos, le vendría bien. Podría pensar ó mejor dicho dejar de pensar en aquel sueño. A duras penas se levanto del suelo y se deshizo de la toalla que tenía sobre la nuca, la dejó tirada sobre su cama. Y salió rumbo al comedor, ahora sí podría disfrutar de su desayuno.

* * *

Ehhhh? – la pelirroja sostenía con ambas manos el teléfono, al otro lado de la línea estaba Tatsuki.

Lo siento Orihime…

Pero entonces… ¿ya le has dicho a Asano-san?

Claro fue al primero al que le dije.

Bueno en otra ocasión será – suspiró.

Lo siento, de verdad y siento más tener que llevarte entre las patas… - la interlocutora hacía varias reverencias como si la pelirroja pudiera verle.

Tranquila Tatsuki-chan, me encantará estar ahí contigo… - sonrió. Pero se sentía triste.

Sé que tenías muchas ganas de salir con Ichigo – dijo con maldad en la voz.

Ieee – se sonrojó – Kuchiki-san también ira.

Lo siento amiga…, te arruiné los planes

Ya te dije que está bien y si sigues disculpándote no iré contigo – sentenció tratando de parecer sincera.

¡No! – Una carcajada le hizo alejarse un poco el auricular del teléfono, pues que dijo para que Orihime se riera de esa forma?

Es broma, es broma – su voz aun sonaba rara por las carcajadas que contenía.

Bueno entonces te veo en 1 hora, ya sabes – termino de decirle algunas cosas más a su amiga y colgó. La chica de orbes plomas miró por largo rato el teléfono. Y ella que había hechos planes para pasársela bien con Kurosaki, ni modo para otra sería, no podría dejar sola a su amiga. Con resignación se dirigió a su salita, terminaría su desayuno. Luego vería que llevaría puesto al evento de su amiga.

* * *

¿Qué? – se acomodó las gafas. Mientras un muchacho más alto que él, le miraba expectante – Ya veo… - asintió y cerró el celular.

Sado, no iré al cine – el muchacho parpadeó.

¿Y eso? – articulo. El Quincy se sorprendió esas fueron más de una palabra.

Mi padre me está llamando quiere que le ayude con algo – dijo medio enfadado. El celular de Sado sonó en ese momento.

Mmm – respondió. Al Quincy le resbaló una gotita por la sien – mmm – repitió.

El chico de gafas lo miraba esperando respuesta – Asano dice que ni Tatsuki ni Inoue-san podrán ir al cine.

Ya somos tres – dijo dándose la vuelta.

Solo seremos Asano, Ichigo, Kuchiki-san y yo – dijo el moreno. Seguía los pasos del otro.

Bueno, tendrán que divertirse sin nosotros – caminaron entre la gente hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

Que mal… - se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Su hermana lo miraba curiosa desde la cocina.

Oye inútil, ¿qué te pasa? – asomó más la cabeza para ver como alrededor de su hermano se formaba un aura negra.

Invite a unos amigos a ir al cine y ahora resulta que 3 de ellos no pueden ir – comenzó a lloriquear. A su hermana se le iluminaron los ojitos.

¡Oye! – se pegó a él mientras sostenía una tostada con una de sus manos – irá ese calvito amigo tuyo?

No – cerró los ojos hasta volverlos dos líneas en su rostro.

Ah – dijo con decepción – que lástima.

Si qué lástima – se burló. Pero poco le duro el gusto una sartén se estrelló contra su cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate por un rato.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeno hasta aki el siguiente capitulo, jejeje

Espero que les guste y si esta un poco confuso no se preocupen en el camino se aclararan muchas cosas, pero Aún falta…

Después de todo el sábado aún comienza… para esos dos

Dejen sus comentarios… neeeee!!

Matta nee!

REVIEWS PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS


	3. Accidente 2da parte

Este fic tiene contenido no apto para menores, si eres menor de edad abstente. No me hago responsable de ke puedas salir completamente pervertido/a despues de leer de este fic ... jejeje

**cosas raras suceden en un fin de semana solos... solo cheken...  
**

Aclaraciones: lo de siempre ni Bleach ni algun personaje en este fic incluido me pertenecen... O.o lo cual es una lastima pk sino veriamos mas IchiRuki... el punto es ke solo la trama y la idea original del fic es mio XD eso ya es algo... creo

en fin ahí les dejo el sig. Cap.

* * *

IchiRuki Fic

**Accidente (2da. Parte)…**

* * *

Si sus ojos veían bien la fecha en el calendario estaba en lo correcto, era sábado, el día que las escuelas cerraban, el día que su padre decidió salirse tempranito para ir con sus hermanas al dichoso campamento. Se golpeo la frente, ahora como le haría para mantenerse distraído? Un momento… no el campamento había sido la semana pasada. Con un brillo extraño en los ojos rebusco en las fechas de la semana pasada. No estaba equivocado también tenían en letra rojo CAMPAMENTO, entonces eso quería decir que era su segunda semana a solas? Meditó sobre sus actividades anteriores las que correspondían a la semana anterior. Nada. Era como si después del desayuno se le hubieran esfumado los recuerdos. Pero se lo atribuyo a que aún muy a su pesar seguía aturdido por su pequeño accidente con la shinigami hacía apenas cosa de unos minutos.

Termino de preparar el desayuno, bueno en realidad solo la había recalentado. Había encontrado con que a su adorada hermanita Yuzu le había dado tiempo suficiente para prepararles la comida. Pero le hacía falta algo a su desayuno: el jugo. Mirando como su perfecto desayuno estaba incompleto se dirigió al refrigerador y vislumbro un poco dentro de este. No había nada preparado, solo un par de cajas de jugo y un bote de leche – _tal vez la leche este bien…_ - tomó el bote y sacó de la alacena un par de vasos. Escucho como unos pasos se hacían más fuertes. Los nervios se le pusieron de punta, él que había pensado que era un tema superado, ahora se daba cuenta de que era todo lo contrario. Y como no, si lejos de poder descargar todo el estrés (y otras cosas) acumulados en su cuerpo, lo único que hizo fue reprimirse. Pero afortunadamente la morena ya se había terminado de bañar ahora era su turno. Sin pensárselo mucho, paso de largo a un costado de la morena quién se quedo con la boca abierta; no pudo decir nada, él se le adelanto.

- El desayuno está servido – dijo subiendo las escaleras.

- Eh?

- Solo deja que enfrié un poco, si no te gusta la leche hay zumo en el refrigerador – ya había llegado al segundo piso – me daré un baño y bajo en seguida, no me esperes – y acto seguido se metió a su cuarto. La morena bufó; la trató como si estuviera pintada, pero mejor así. Eso le daría más tiempo para pensar en cómo actuar. Inhalo y exhalo profundamente. Siguió su camino al comedor.

Su vista se topó con la mesa perfectamente bien servida. Y miró el bote de leche puesta sobre la mesa y un vaso sin llenar - _si no te gusta la leche hay zumo en el refrigerador_ – eso había dicho antes de huir? De ella… bueno tal vez no estaba huyendo si no que estaba abochornado por su "pequeño" accidente, después de todo sería normal comportarse así, no es que él pudiera leerle la mente y saber de su "sueño". Miró dentro del refrigerador mientras colocaba el bote de la leche ahí dentro. Había dos cajas de zumo tomo la de fresa y sirvió un poco en su vaso. Para luego devolver la caja a su lugar. Bebió un poco, pero el silencio de la casa le calo los nervios, mejor si esperaba a Ichigo, prefería desayunar con él que sola. Tapó los platos de comida y guardo ambos vasos en el refrigerador, para después dirigirse a la sala, en su camino se topo con el calendario – así que esta es la segunda semana que nos quedamos solo él y yo – arqueó una ceja – que raro… - pero no la dejaron continuar en sus cavilaciones, el teléfono de la sala sonó. Con fastidió se acercó al objeto y lo descolgó – moshi, moshi?

Caminaba de vuelta a su cuarto. Se le había olvidado llevarse la playera al baño y ahora tendría que cruzar todo el tramo a su cuarto para poder vestirse completamente, afortunadamente la morena debía estar desayunando así que no había motivo alguno que la obligase a subir. Durante su relajante baño pudo descargar todo, pero todo, lo que se había aguantado. Ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo y sereno, ahora sí podría pensar mejor, cómo en qué hacer para resolver su "problema", pero aún quedaba lo de su "accidente" de baño con Rukia, tarde ó temprano tendrían que zanjar ese tema, y prefería hacer eso primero y luego pensar en lo otro. Después de todo qué más daba lo otro solo había sido – …_un estúpido sueño_ – unos pasos apresurados lo detuvieron justo antes de tocar la perilla de su cuarto. Frente a él se detuvo la shinigami.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine, Ichigo? – preguntó de pronto. Sonrió enormemente, había sido una buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Asano, eso le haría distraerse de su estúpido sueño.

Por otro lado el parpadeó confuso - ¿Qué? – articuló.

- Asano llamó. Nos invitó al cine, dijo que Inoue, Ishida, Sado y Tatsuki irán – sonrió de nuevo. Esperaba la respuesta del sustituto, quién se había quedado inmóvil mirándose la mano sobre la perilla.

- Ok – dijo entrando a su cuarto sin siquiera voltear a verla. La morena se ofendió. Apunto de despotricar contra su compañero se percato de algo que no había notado antes. El no tenía camisa puesta.

- ¡Oye! – Gritó empujando con fuerza la puerta del cuarto del sustituto - ¡serás pervertido! – lo señaló con el dedo índice.

- ¿Qué? – respondió de mala manera le daba la espalda a la shinigami, mientras se enfundaba en una playera morada.

- Nada – susurro.

- Oye – llamó a la chica que comenzaba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta – sobre lo del baño, lo de hace un momento… - aún permanecía de espaldas, terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla.

- A eso – ella también le daba la espalda – fue un accidente pervertido-kun. Pero si vuelves a hacer algo parecido ó a mirarme así de feo, créeme no tendrás descendencia… - sentenció.

- ¡Oye! – se giró – pero si fue por tu culpa que termine en el suelo – se acercó a ella.

- ¿Y eso te daba permiso de mirar? – ella también se había dado la vuelta.

- No es que tengas algo que yo quisiera ver!

El sonido de un golpe seco resonó por toda la casa. La pequeña Kuchiki le había propinado un buen golpe al estómago del pobre pelinaranjo – yo sé que no soy como Inoue, pero tampoco te pases, ¡IDIOTA! – y dicho esto salió hecha una furia de la habitación.

El golpe lo había dejado en el suelo sobre sus rodillas– maldita enana, se volvió más fuerte – tenía ambas manos cubriendo el lugar donde recibiera el golpe. Pero lejos de molestarse como normalmente lo haría se sintió aliviado, al menos volvían a ser los mismos. Y repasando mentalmente lo de la ida al cine con sus amigos, le vendría bien. Podría pensar ó mejor dicho dejar de pensar en aquel sueño. A duras penas se levanto del suelo y se deshizo de la toalla que tenía sobre la nuca, la dejó tirada sobre su cama. Y salió rumbo al comedor, ahora sí podría disfrutar de su desayuno.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ehhhh? – la pelirroja sostenía con ambas manos el teléfono, al otro lado de la línea estaba Tatsuki.

- Lo siento Orihime…

- Pero entonces… ¿ya le has dicho a Asano-san?

- Claro fue al primero al que le dije.

- Bueno en otra ocasión será – suspiró.

- Lo siento, de verdad y siento más tener que llevarte entre las patas… - la interlocutora hacía varias reverencias como si la pelirroja pudiera verle.

- Tranquila Tatsuki-chan, me encantará estar ahí contigo… - sonrió. Pero se sentía triste.

- Sé que tenías muchas ganas de salir con Ichigo – dijo con maldad en la voz.

- Iheee – se sonrojó – Kuchiki-san también ira.

- Lo siento amiga…, te arruiné los planes

- Ya te dije que está bien y si sigues disculpándote no iré contigo – sentenció tratando de parecer sincera.

- ¡No! – Una carcajada le hizo alejarse un poco el auricular del teléfono, pues que dijo para que Orihime se riera de esa forma?

- Es broma, es broma – su voz aun sonaba rara por las carcajadas que contenía.

- Bueno entonces te veo en 1 hora, ya sabes – termino de decirle algunas cosas más a su amiga y colgó. La chica de orbes plomas miró por largo rato el teléfono. Y ella que había hechos planes para pasársela bien con Kurosaki, ni modo para otra sería, no podría dejar sola a su amiga. Con resignación se dirigió a su salita, terminaría su desayuno. Luego vería que llevaría puesto al evento de su amiga.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué? – se acomodó las gafas. Mientras un muchacho más alto que él, le miraba expectante – Ya veo… - asintió y cerró el celular.

- Sado, no iré al cine – el muchacho parpadeó.

- ¿Y eso? – articulo. El Quincy se sorprendió esas fueron más de una palabra.

- Mi padre me está llamando quiere que le ayude con algo – dijo medio enfadado. El celular de Sado sonó en ese momento.

- Mmm – respondió. Al Quincy le resbaló una gotita por la sien – mmm – repitió.

El chico de gafas lo miraba esperando respuesta – Asano dice que ni Tatsuki ni Inoue-san podrán ir al cine.

- Ya somos tres – dijo dándose la vuelta.

- Solo seremos Asano, Ichigo, Kuchiki-san y yo – dijo el moreno. Seguía los pasos del otro.

- Bueno, tendrán que divertirse sin nosotros – caminaron entre la gente hasta perderse de vista.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que mal… - se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Su hermana lo miraba curiosa desde la cocina.

- Oye inútil, ¿qué te pasa? – asomó más la cabeza para ver como alrededor de su hermano se formaba un aura negra.

- Invite a unos amigos a ir al cine y ahora resulta que 3 de ellos no pueden ir – comenzó a lloriquear. A su hermana se le iluminaron los ojitos.

- ¡Oye! – se pegó a él mientras sostenía una tostada con una de sus manos – irá ese calvito amigo tuyo?

- No – cerró los ojos hasta volverlos dos líneas en su rostro.

- Ah – dijo con decepción – que lástima.

- Si qué lástima – se burló. Pero poco le duro el gusto una sartén se estrelló contra su cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate por un rato.

* * *

Bueno al fin pude ponerme al día con este pobre fic ke ya estaba olvidado, mira que la señora inspiración ha sido generosa compartiendo su tiempo conmigo :D

La verdad es ke ya esta bastante avanzado, pero debido a algunas causas de "fuerza mayor" no había podido actualizar los capitulos, asi ke en recompensa a la enorme ausencia, aki les dejo doble capitulo...

A ver qué les parecen...


	4. Juro que fue casualidad

Primero ke nada las debidas Aclaraciones: ni Bleach ni algun personaje en este fic incluido me pertenecen... O.o lo cual es una lastima... solo la trama y la idea original del fic es mio XD

**ALTO DETENTE AHÍ**

**Este fic tiene contenido no apto para menores, si eres menor de edad abstente.**

No me hago responsable de ke puedas salir completamente pervertido/a despues de leer de este fic ... jejeje

* * *

IchiRuki Fic

**Cuarto Capítulo: **  
Juro… que fue casualidad

* * *

- Entonces, así fue como terminamos siendo solo nosotros… - decía un lloroso Keigo.

- Mmm – musitó Sado. A modo de afirmación.

- No tuve tiempo de avisarle a Ichigo ó a Kuchiki-san… - soltó el aire en sus pulmones.

- Mmm – miró al muchacho.

- ¿Mizuiro? – indagó el castaño. El moreno asintió – ese dijo que tenía "algo" que hacer… ya me imagino que cosa es ese "algo" – recalcó.

- Mira – dijo señalando a una curiosa pareja. Caminaban juntos, pero parecía como si hubiera un aura oscura alrededor de cada uno.

- A Asano se le iluminaron los ojitos – Kuchiki-san esta hermosa – decía moviendo los brazos para que los vieran. Los ojos del castaño no se despegaban de la morena. Quién decidió vestirse "bien" para la ocasión, llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo que le llegaba a medio muslo, con varios tirantes delgados y un ligero talle a la altura del busto para terminar holgado después de esto. Acentuando algunas partes que el uniforme de escuela no permite admirar. El cabello había decidió recogérselo con una pequeña pinza, por lo que algunos mechones le caían libres por el rostro – Kawaiiii – gritó Asano lanzándose a abrazar a la shinigami. Pero no logró su objetivo. Una **cosa** que venía junto a Kuchiki lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro y luego lo mando lejos de una patada. Por lo que cayó medio inconciente.

- ¡Serás animal! – grito la morena. Corrió a ver como estaba el castaño.

- Entonces la próxima vez dejare que se te pegue – decía con los brazos cruzados al frente y con indiferencia en la voz.

- Tampoco es para tanto – dijo después de comprobar que su compañero de clases seguía vivo.

- Te dije que no te vistieras así – la señalo con el dedo inquisidor – ¡te lo advertí!

- Pero si esto lo compraste tú – se jaló tirantes del vestido – ¿recuerdas?

Sado quién se había mantenido al margen la conversación miró sorprendido a su amigo. El otro solo volteó para otro lado al sentirse observado.

- ¡Necesitabas ropa! – argumentó nervioso – además me hiciste trampa ese no lo vi hasta que estaba pagando en la caja! – gritó. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar cosas y algunas de esas cosas no eran muy gratas "que tacaño", otras "que lindo, se preocupa por su novia", y otras más "esta celoso". Todas haciendo referencia a que eran pareja. Los nervios del pelinaranjo comenzaron a hacer de las suyas. Había decidió salir porque así se podía distraer, pero eso no era lo que estaba pasando. Recordó como es que había comenzado todo… justo después del desayuno.

--------------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

- Oye Ichigo – llamó desde la cama. Sentada balanceaba sus pies en los aires.

- ¿Qué quieres? – estaba terminando de cerrarse la camisa miró a la morena ella aún seguía con su vestido de casa, uno amarillo que le llegaba a las rodillas y con un cuello redondo.

- ¿Por qué te vistes así? – indagó. Sin lugar a dudas Ichigo tenía buen gusto al vestirse. Llevaba unos jeans negros, una playera color arena con un logo en plateado al frente y encima se había puesto una camisa color verde militar. Rematando con unos tenías en color arena un poco más fuerte que el de su playera y un cinturón negro – ese "cine" – decía curiosa – es algún tipo de reunión ó rito importante?

- En un cinema – decía el shinigami sustituto girando hacía ella – se van a ver películas. Como las del televisor.

- ¿Entonces para que ir? – Indagó curiosa – podemos ver películas en tu televisor – Se dio un golpe mental, se suponía que debería estar fomentando un su compañero las ganas de salir al dichoso cine – digo que tienen de especial esas películas.

- Son estrenos de películas que no pasarán hasta dentro de algún tiempo en el televisor. Eso si llegan a salir a canal abierto y no solo en dvd – dijo meditando el muchacho.

- Entonces me vestiré para la ocasión – dijo saltando de la cama – aún estamos a tiempo. Veré que ponerme.

- Ponte algo cómodo pero abrigador – la chica estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué? -

- Aire Acondicionado – dijo con simpleza. La chica desapareció. Aprovecho para sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio. Colocó los codos sobre el y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

- ¡Ichigo! – Grito desde la puerta la shinigami – este... ¿está bien? – decía sosteniendo un vestido azul de tirantes.

El chico casi se va de espaldas con todo y silla – ¿que te hace creer que eso es abrigador? – Arqueó una ceja – además Keigo irá.

- Bueno para eso tengo esto! – le mostró un chaleco de mezclilla – lo había guardado detrás suyo esperando a que el pelinaranjo hiciera esa pregunta.

- ¡No! – grito, levantándose de su silla – aún esta Keigo!

- Entonces este esta bien – sonrió triunfal y desapareció de la vista del shinigami. El solo dejó caer medio cuerpo resignado.

----------------------------------------------End's Flash Back---------------------------------------------

Pasaban un poco de las 10. La gente había dejado de verlos. Y el pobre castaño ya estaba conciente después del golpe del pelinaranjo. Los cuatro caminaban hacía la entrada del cinema. La morena iba completamente extasiada, ante tantas cosas que veía. Sin querer una sonrisa se le formó en los labios, debía sacar más seguido a la chica. Se emocionaba con cosas tan simples que parecía una pequeña niña descubriendo un mundo nuevo.

- Asano-kun – dijó en su tono de escuela. A Ichigo le recorrió una sensación de frío por la espalda – y los demás?

- Ah esto… - se rió nervioso – verás Kuchiki-san… no vendrán – dijo detrás de Sado.

- ¿Cómo que no vendrán? – el sustituto le miraba un poco hastiado.

- Bueno verás – pensó – Arisawa tuvo una demostración de último momento e Inoue-san la tuvo que acompañar.

- Ishida tenía que ayudar a su papá – habló Sado. Pasaba la vista por los carteles.

- Entonces seremos solo nosotros – bufó el sustituto. La morena se había retirado un poco para mirar las pantallas donde se exhibían los trailers de las películas. Discutieron sobre la película que vería, después de eso el pelinaranjo le entrego el dinero necesario a Sado para las entradas de él y de la Kuchiki. Asano estaba a punto de decir algo pero ante la mirada asesina del sustituto decidió callárselo.

Sin decir más se dirigió hacía donde estaba la morena. Asano estaba a apunto de seguirlo, pero fue arrastrado, literalmente, por Sado. Mientras caminaba hacía su amiga se fijó bien que un grupo de hombres no dejaban de verla con no muy buenos ojos. Haciendo a un lado su orgullo tomó de la mano a la shinigami y volteó hacía los que minutos antes la miraban. Y gracias a kami las miradas no matan sino se hubiera declarado en los encabezados de las noticias:

**"asesinatos en masa, en un cinema en Karakura"**

La morena se sobresaltó por tan repentino acto. Y con delicadeza se soltó del agarre del chico. Lo miró esperando algo. Pero él parecía no hacerle mucho caso, pues este miraba hacía su derecha.

- Ichigo… - llamó.

- Mmm – fue su respuesta. La chica infló los cachetes. Era tanto pedir que la miraban mientras hablaba?

- Oye… idiota – susurró. El cuerpo del chico pareció relajarse. Lo vio cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – aún seguía mirando hacia quien sabe donde.

- ¿Cual veremos? – cambio el tema al sorprenderse mirando embelezada los labios del sustituto.

- Ese - señaló un póster. Donde se veía a un hombre vestido de traje, con una pistola en mano al frente y de fondo un auto negro.

- Ahh – se colocó el chaleco de mezclilla.

- Te lo dije – se enfocó en la figura de la shinigami.

- Tarado – volteó hacía otro lado.

- ¿Se te antoja algo de la dulcería? – preguntó de pronto. Acaso el shinigami estaba siendo atento con ella?... Bueno no es que no lo fuera, pero estaba más acostumbrada al humor agrio del chico que a su faceta amable.

- Tal vez unos chocolates – sonrió. Habían llegado a la dulcería. Señaló unos chocolates con forma de conejito. El pelinaranjo rió irónico.

- Ni por un segundo te puedes olvidar de ese conejo – le indicó a la señorita de la dulcería que le entregara un poco de los chocolates. Cuando le entregaron la bolsa, esta fue arrebata de sus manos sin delicadeza por la morena. Parpadeó aturdido por la rapidez de esta. Pero lo ignoró, pago el monto y cuando recibía la nota, la muchacha de la caja se atrevió a decirle algo que le incomodo.

– Tiene usted una linda novia, joven – sonrió la muchacha – no todos los días se ven en Japón chicas de ojos azules – finalizó.

El aludido bufó asustando a la chica – no es mi novia – dijo al darse la vuelta. A la pobre chica le resbalaron un par de gotitas por la sien – y sus ojos son violetas.

_- Pues parece lo contrario_ – desde que ese par de muchachos había entrado al cinema había fijado la vista en ellos. No era común ver a un chico de cabellos naranjas y menos a una chica de ojos azules – … violetas – corrigió. Había contemplado a los hombres que miraban con ojos pervertidos a la morena, también había visto la mirada asesina que el pelinaranjo le mando a esos hombres. Y sin lugar a dudas también fue testigo de la actitud posesiva que denotó el chico al tomar de la mano a la shinigami – esa mirada decía: "es mía, inútil, no te atrevas a verla así" – sonrió mientras su compañera la miraba raro. Había tratado de imitar la voz del pelinaranja.

- Megumi – le llamaron – estas loca – la muchacha bajó la mirada sonrojada por el comentario.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

....

- Ichigo – susurró la morena. Acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo tembloroso del aludido.

- Rukia… - pronunció con voz ronca. Estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de la Kuchiki.

- ¿Qué haces… Ichigo? – tembló al sentir los labios del pelinaranjo recorriendo con suavidad la piel de su cuello.

- Te juro que no lo se… – pasó la mano derecha por la espalda de la morena. Y con la izquierda tomó la nuca de ella, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos azabaches.

Ahogó un suspiró. Sus mejillas se volvían furiosamente rojas. Y sin poder contenerse pasó las manos, que minutos antes forcejeaban para que la soltaran, por la ancha y bien formada espalda del sustituto.

...

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda y aki les dejo el otro capitulo, corregido y en regla ^_^

Cualkier duda, comentario.... sugerencias (grocerias no por favor) se acepta con todo gusto. Solo pokien en el botoncito verde ke esta justo debajo de estas líneas.

**¡¡EH! ¡¡VUELTO!!**

Bxitos

¡Matta Nee!

Lucy... Kmbio y Fuera...


	5. Yo te protegeré, incluso de ti

Aclaraciones: ni Bleach ni algun personaje en este fic incluido me pertenecen... O.o lo cual es una lastima... XD

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*

-

**ALTO DETENTE AHÍ**

**Este fic tiene contenido no apto para menores, si eres menor de edad abstente.**

-**  
**

No me hago responsable de ke puedas salir completamente pervertido/a despues de leer de este fic ... jejeje

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*

* * *

IchiRuki Fic

**Quinto Capítulo: **  
Yo te protegeré, incluso de ti

* * *

La película había resultado muy buena, y en compañía de sus amigos fue más grata de lo que se imaginó. Entre las tonteras de Asano, los monosílabos de Sado, el carácter del pelinaranja. Había disfrutado su primera vez en un cinema. Vaya que si. Hasta hizo planes con Asano de volver a salir juntos. Cosa que alegró infinitamente al castaño, tanto que se lanzó presuroso a demostrarle toda la gratitud a la shinigami con un arrebatador abrazo. Pero para su desgracia su gran amigo pelinaranjo seguía con ellos y él termino de frustrarle todas sus fantasías, de un solo golpe, literal.

- Bueno chicos – se sobaba la quijada. Es que su amigo nunca se cansaría de pegarle así de fuerte? – debo ir a comprarle unas cosas a mi hermana. Les pediría que me acompañen – miró a la morena – pero… creo que se aburrirían – sonrió nervioso al sentirse observado por el sustituto.

- Umm – él de ojos avellana meditó a la velocidad de la luz – _esto esta saliendo mal… _- el plan era quedarse todos juntos hasta tarde… así no volvería a pensar… – _rayos! _– Estaba pensando de nuevo en su sueño – que dices Sado, das un paseo con nosotros – se refería a la morena y a su persona.

- Lo siento, Ichigo… - inclinó la cabeza – en una hora tendré ensayo con el grupo.

- Ahhh, que remedio – se llevó las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Era su idea ó Ichigo parecía no querer quedarse a solas con ella? Hizo una nota mental para averiguar que le pasaba al tarado.

- Rukia – sonó la voz detrás de ella. Terminaba de mover la mano con la que enérgicamente despidió a sus amigos – espérame un segundo, quieres?

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió la morena acercándose al chico.

- Voy al baño – apartó la mirada de ella. De pronto ver cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella, resultaba ser muy interesante.

- Te dije que no te bebieras mi soda… - se cruzó de brazos. Y con una pose arrogante le hizo señas para que se fuera de una vez por todas al mentado baño.

- Maldita enana… - masculló entre dientes el sustituto. No quería darle el gusto de verle hacer lo que ella mandase. Pero a su vejiga le valía un divino cero su orgullo. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se perfilo hacia su destino.

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

Asano caminaba en compañía de Sado. Mirándole de reojo de ven en cuando. Sentía curiosidad, y debido a su naturaleza revoltosa, no pudo seguir conteniéndola – oye Sado… -

- Mmm – le contestaron.

- ¿En verdad tienes ensayo? – indagó.

- Mmm – asintió.

- Pues... no que habías cambiado el día, para salir con nosotros? – inquirió mirando al moreno con insistencia.

- Verás… - medito bien su respuesta – no – dio a secas.

Al castaño le cayeron varias gotitas por la nuca – ahh me hubiera gustado quedarme junto a Kuchiki-san… - sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas.

_- No creo que eso hubiera sido sano para ti_ – el moreno miro a su amigo castaño, en su mente la imagen de Ichigo, noqueándolo de nuevo se volvió una realidad innegable. Además había notado la tensión entre su amigo y la shinigami, tal vez estando solos lograran arreglar sus diferencias, por eso había inventado su dichosa "práctica".

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

_- ¿Qué le pasara al imbécil de Ichigo?_ – era la pregunta que se repetía varias veces en su cabecita.

- Oye, linda – una voz ronca y pesada le sacó de sus pensamientos. Un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años le miraba sonriente. No era feo. Pero algo en su actitud y gestos incomodo de sobremanera a la shinigami.

- Dígame… - fingió su típica voz de colegio. El hombre se acercó a su oído como lo haría una serpiente a su victima.

- Me preguntaba si habías venido solita? – indagó algo altanero.

- Por supuesto que no – sonrió empalagosamente.

- ¡Ah! – se hizo el sorprendido. Después de todo si de fingir se trataba, ella tenía más experiencia que cualquier otro tonto humano – con el novio entonces…

- No para nada – volvió a sonreír, y para hacer magistral su actuación, se medio sonrojo. Increíblemente la primera imagen que asomó entre todas, al escuchar la palabra "novio", fue la de cierta personita de ojos avellana. Para ese momento sintió como sus mejillas se encendían sin su permiso. Ojala Tatsuki y Rangiku-san nunca le hubieran explicado en que "consistía" un novio.

- Entonces no te importará decirle a "tu amigo" que se puede ir sin ti – la morena arqueó una ceja. Ese tipo si que era imbécil con ganas, bueno tal vez no le ganaba a Ichigo… bueno, pensándolo mejor Ichigo era "otro" tipo de imbécil.

- Lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso – sonrió apartándose del hombre - _¿Cómo es posible que te tardes tanto en un baño… ¡Ichigo!? ¡Bakamono!_ – un chico de cabellos naranjas estornudó dentro del baño, la cola era larga... y pensar que pudo haber ido a los baños del área de restaurantes.

- Es una lastima que una chica tan linda como tú, salga con un "freaky" como ese.

_- ¿Freaky?_ – la morena jamás había escuchado esa palabra, pero por la forma en la que lo dijo se refería a Ichigo de eso estaba convencida – tú crees – dijo falsamente conmocionada.

El tipo asintió. Colocó una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra jalo el brazo de la shinigami – estarás mejor conmigo, creeme.

- Eso lo dudo – con orgullo en la voz miró desafiante al rubio*

- Verás que si – y sin permiso y como cual bestia salvaje pasó una mano por el trasero de la morena. Obvio lo hizo tan discretamente que nadie lo hubiera notado, ni aunque se estuviera concentrando en ellos.

A la shinigami le hirvió la sangre, sintió unas ganas frenéticas de portar a Sode No Shirayuki. Pero entonces se lo pensó mejor. Matar a ese tipo iba en contra de las reglas y eso sería imperdonable para una shinigami… pero desde que conoció al sustituto era lo único que hacían bien juntos. La idea de matarle ahí mismo comenzaba a ser cada vez más tentadora mientras el tiempo pasaba. Entonces se fijó bien en la persona al frente suyo. El pelinaranjo estaba saliendo del baño, si él se daba cuenta de que ese tipo la estaba molestando de seguro se iría contra el sin pensar en las consecuencias. Entonces se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

- Bakudo no ichi – susurró y con el dedo tocó ligeramente el brazo de aquel tipo.

-

--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--

-

Apenas salió del baño buscó con la mirada a la morena. Y la divisó rápido, ella no se había movido del lugar en donde la había dejado. Pero no le agrado nada la forma en que un chico rubio se le acercaba. Con prisa mal disimulada apretó el paso. La mirada que le dirigía ese tipo a la shinigami no le gustaba para nada. Era el mismo tipo de miradas que recibía Inoue, las que coleccionó Rangiku-san durante su estadía ahí.

Mientras evitaba que la furia desbordara su cuerpo. Hizo una nota mental – _jamás permitirle de nuevo a la muy zorra, ponerse esa ropa_ – aunque esa escena también era de colección, quién iba a decirle que alguien dirigiría miradas pervertidas a esa enana. Fue entonces cuando las imágenes de su sueño volvieron a él. Y con ello la velocidad en sus piernas menguó.

- Iiiiiii…chigoooo – lo jaló del brazo. Evitando todo contacto del aludido con el ahora inmóvil imbécil de ojos azules.

- ¡Hey! Rukia… - trastabilló con sus propios pies un par de veces. Para cuando tuvo una posición cómoda ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del lugar – ¿me quieres decir que fue todo eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – miraba entretenida un estante de mascotas.

- ¿Que te traías con el tipo ese? – señaló en dirección al cinema.

- ¡Oooooh! – Hizo énfasis – Kurosaki-kun esta celoso.

- No mal intérpretes – bufó – como si fuera a fijarme en ti – golpe bajo.

- Pues ese tipo de ahí, si – 1 – 0 a favor de Rukia.

- Pues si tanto te gusta… adelante te puedes ir con él, no me importa – mentira.

- ¿En serio? – sus ojos se convirtieron en un par de estrellas titilantes.

- ¡Pero si tú puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana! – sentenció. 1 – 1.

- Bueno si tanto insistes… – 2 – 1. Maldito, idiota imbécil… quién se creía para tratarle así. Se sorprendió así misma cuando sus pies se movían lo más lejos que podían del shinigami sustituto.

Y pensar que él creía que ese tipo la había molestado – _Rukia no es así…_ - se lo pensó más calmadamente. Giró sobre sus pies para tomar la misma dirección que ella. Había planeado pasar la tarde algo distante de la morena, pero no era a esto a lo que se refería, cuando se dijo "poner distancia"

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

Un grupo de 4 hombres seguía de cerca los pasos de la morenita. A una distancia considerable. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo pensando en que podría pasarle al pelinaranjo, pues acabada de comprobar que no quería tenerla cerca, pero ni de chiste… Se alejó un poco y detuvo su paso justo donde se hallaba un callejón oscuro. Sin poder defenderse fue arrastrada hacía ese lugar. Aturdida y sintiéndose inmovilizada sacudió la cabeza. Su vista pronto se adapto a la poca luz del lugar y fue cuando notó la principal razón por la que no podía moverse.

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

No muy lejos de ahí caminaba un tanto preocupado el de ojos avellana. Había perdido de vista a la shinigami. Mareado por el cúmulo de gente a su alrededor decidió apartarse un poco, tal vez de esa forma tendría mejor suerte y la encontraba más rápido.

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

Tres hombres la sujetaban uno por detrás, y otros dos por los brazos, completamente inmovilizada. La sangre volvió a hervirle pero con más intensidad que la vez anterior e intentó golpear la espinilla de uno de los que le sostenían los brazos. Así podría fácilmente sacarse a los otros dos. Con lo que no contaba es que al momento de querer hacerlo una pierna la detuvo. Un hombre se plantó frente a ella, era por mucho, más alto que Ichigo.

- Así que fuiste tú – la voz del tipo era aguda y amenazante.

Pero ella era Kuchiki Rukia, jamás dejaría que alguien la amedrentará tan fácilmente, no con unas simples palabras. Su orgullo le hizo levantar la cara y enfrentarse a la mirada del tipo que le mantenía inmóviles las piernas.

- ¿Y tú quien te crees para tratarme así? -

El aludido torció la boca en una sonora y descarada carcajada – es fiera la "pequeña" – comentó con la mirada fija a su derecha.

Fue entonces que agudizando más la vista vio a la cabeza de todo ese relajo. Pegado a la pared y con los brazos cruzados se encontraba el tipo al que había "atado" con su hechizo. Que cobarde. Peri solo lo había "restringido" un poquito. Habrase visto un humano tan ingrato, bueno también estaba Ichigo… un momento... y porque tendría que estar pensando un ese descerebrado, cabeza de chorlito, necio, energúmeno e idiota?

- Hey tú, ¡**PRINCESITA**! – el rubio, el tipo loco que la estaba fastidiando en el cinema le grito justo frente a la cara. Porque cuando se puso a pensar en el pelinaranja, sus ojitos se había fijado en la nada y sus oídos parecían habérsele tapado, pues antes el tipo ese ya le había dicho miles de cosas, pero al notar que era olímpicamente ignorado, paso a hacer precisamente eso, gritarle a la morena en plena cara.

- Imbécil, me vas a dejar sorda – reclamó la morena intentando mover los brazos.

El tipo sonrió con suficiencia – no se que me hiciste, estúpida bruja, pero me las vas a pagar… - dijo tomando con fuerza el mentón de la shinigami. Ella apartó la cara, pero se tomada de nuevo con más fuerza – sabrás que se siente… - dijo corriendo hacía arriba el vestido de la morena.

La chica no era ninguna tonta. Y tampoco una mujer cualquiera, era una shinigami que había vivido peores momentos que ser atacada por un descerebrado pervertido. Lejos de provocarle miedo a la morena esta solo esbozó una radiante sonrisa socarrona – y pasa esto necesitas a tanta gente- miró a los tipos que la sujetaban.

- Anda, mira que brava es la muñequita… - soltó el tipo que la agarraba el brazo derecho.

- Bnmmmm… - iba a decir otra cosa, pero el tipo loco le tapo la boca sin consideración – ¡ja! Tienes miedo – bufó comenzando a exaltarse, ninguno de sus métodos le había funcionado para "mellar" la confianza en sí misma, tenía que reconocer que era la primera mujer en hacer eso ante sus ojos. ¿Acaso no tenía miedo?

Los ojos de la morena solo se ensancharon demostrado de inmediato su furia. De nuevo intentó moverse pero simplemente no se lo permitían.

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

- Maldita, estupida, _¿donde te metiste?_ – llevaba un par de minutos observando el mar de gente frente a él. Y aunque la sola idea de que algo le podría haber pasado a la chica lo ponía de nervios. Con una mano en la frente y otra en su bolsillo, decidió seguir buscando. Y así estuvo caminando otro par de minutos hasta que llego a una calle donde se podía ver perfectamente un largo callejón oscuro.

Miró por casualidad por ahí, no creyó que ese fuera un lugar al que la morena le gustase estar metida, solo por andar escondida de él. Pero siendo Rukia, quien sabe, a veces hacía cosas inimaginables solo para sacarle de quicio. Entrecerró los ojos para así poder ver bien entre tanta oscuridad y es que comparado con el sitio donde él estaba parado, aquel callejón estaba completamente a oscuras ni un miserable rayo de luz se filtraba, pero era de esperarse estando ese callejón entre dos edificios bastantes altos, era lógico. Después de mirar por un momento no encontró nada y ya estaba por volver pasos para seguir su búsqueda. Cuando unos murmullos, justo en ese callejón, le llamaron la atención.

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

- No dejare que digas nada más – le apretó la boca – si te dejo eres capaz de inmovilizarme de nuevo… - besó la frente de la shinigami.

**- Suéltenme** – demandó con voz grave – no saben con quien se meten!

- Ah! Vaya así que después de todo, si resultaste una princesita… - rió el que estaba a su izquierda.

- No tienes ni idea de a que me refiero… - iba a continuar. Pero una pesada mano se estampo contra su mejilla. El ardor que le vino a continuación se expandió hasta por toda la cara y la parte del impacto la sintió latir.

_- Ese maldito se atrevió a tocarme…_ - quien la cociera habría salido corriendo en ese momento por su vida, la sonrisa que la morena esbozó no estaba nada cerca de ser el de una princesita, su furia estaba a niveles altísimos y justo cuando iba a invocar el mismo hechizo que su hermano Byakuya, utilizó en Renji. Vio pasar frente a sus ojos una sombra seguida de una ráfaga de aire -¿había visto una mancha naranja?

- No te atrevas – tronó los dedos. La shinigami miraba asombrada la figura del muchacho frente a ella – no te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima… - masculló con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Ichigo… -

- ¡Estás idiota! – soltó de repente, asustando a todos los ahí presentes de paso a la morena.

- ¿Que? – se indignó, no sabía bien por que pero así se sintió.

Iba a rebatirle a la Kuchiki, pero un puño viajo directo a su estómago. Sin tiempo de esquivarlo, recibió el impacto de lleno, se llevó ambas manos al lugar donde le dolía y sin querer su espalda se curvó hacia delante.

-** ¡Ichigo! **– trató de avanzar, pero ahora que recordaba la tenían aprisionada.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

*NDA --- Sip era rubio de ojos azules, pero es IDIOTA en toda la extensión de la palabra, vaya si decirle idiota a Ichigo era por cariño, para "ese" era decir una gran verdad

*****

* * *

Akí Lucy reportándose XD

Con capi. nuevo. A ver cuando vuelvo a actualizar ^____^

Espero ke este capi tambien les guste

y si es así

Piken en el botoncillo con las letras verdes :P

y haganme saber ke piensan de el (capi), alguna sugerencia, alguna recomendación.

Comentarios, tomatazos, 'piedradas', o regalitos *pupys eyes*

o__O...

bueno yo me paso a retirar

ke tengan un lindo dia, wiiiiiiiiiiii

Matta Nee!


	6. No podré decirlo

Aclaraciones: ni Bleach ni algun personaje en este fic incluido me pertenecen... O.o lo cual es una lastima... XD

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*

-

**ALTO DETENTE AHÍ**

**Este fic tiene contenido no apto para menores, si eres menor de edad abstente.**

-**  
**

_Cursiva_ = pensamientos

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*

* * *

IchiRuki Fic

**Sexto Capítulo: **  
No podré decirlo, pero si puedo demostrártelo  
**Primera Parte**

* * *

_- Uno, dos, tres… _- esquivó sin mucho problema los puños que se lanzaban contra él. De no haberse distraído con la morena ese golpe en el estómago no estaría molestándole. No es que el tipo golpeara fuerte, pero si le había dado en un punto débil. Frente a él estaba el tipo del cinema y a espaldas de este cuatro hombres mantenían bien agarradita a la shinigami. Aunque la morena fuera muy fuerte, forcejear ella sola con cuatro tipos no era tarea fácil, ni siquiera para el mismo que estaba acostumbrado a andar de trancazos con cuanto brabucón se le paraba en frente – _¡kuso!_ – estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Pero sus ojos se abrieron en el colmo del estupor al ver de lo que la pobre chica era víctima. Un aura oscura comenzó a caer sobre la cabeza del sustituto, la cara del rubio se volvió pálida.

-

Aquel tipo era humano?

-

Sin tiempo para algo, sintió como un sin número de puños se estrellaban contra su cara, pasando por su estómago. Dándole el golpe final en la quijada – _¿Que había sido eso? _– solo pudo observar el fuego en los ojos de aquel tipo de cabello naranja, quien se dedicaba a ver como su cuerpo caía de lleno al suelo. Luego de eso cerró los ojos lentamente mientras las pisadas de aquel tipo se dirigían hacía sus compañeros, esbozo una sonrisa irónica, seguramente ellos terminarían peor que él mismo – _ese tipo no perdonará al que se atreva a tocarla… _perdí contra un freaky… - así perdió la consciencia.

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

- Taicho – gritaba exhausto y agitado el de tatuajes.

- Llegas tarde Abarai – reprimió sin expresión en la voz.

- Lo siento, Kuchiki-taicho – se rascó la cabeza.

- Vamos, nos esperan… -

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

Luego de que el pelinaranjo interviniera. El tipo alto se plantó frente a ella tapándole la boca. El rubio aquel le había advirtió que ella era venenosa con sus palabras. Como pudo logró morderle la mano de aquel poste humano pero eso logró que arremetieran con más fuerza contra ella. Ahora con la boca tapada mirando de reojo como el sustituto trataba de quitarse de encima al cabecilla de todo, sintió como unas manos ásperas se colocaban sobre sus piernas y las masajeaban con fuerza. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrar su fuerza en algún lugar que le sirviera, pero nada. Le estaban hartando sobre todo ese tipo que paseaba las manos por su cuerpo como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.

- Eres hermosa, pequeña – le susurró al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo. La otra mano del tipo paseo por sus posaderas. Una mirada lasciva fue lanzada hacía ella.

- Nos divertiremos con ella – habló él de la derecha.

- Seguro puede con nosotros fácilmente – agregó el de la izquierda.

- No tienen idea de cuánto – esta vez fue él de atrás que pegó más su cuerpo al de la chica.

_- Malditos perros_ – Kuchiki Rukia estaba al borde de la explosión, como se atrevían esos tipos a tratarla como si fuera un objeto, estaba bien que no fuera una humana, pero de eso a ser un objeto . Sin pensarlo por más tiempo recitó un hechizo mentalmente, débil pero efectivo. Con ello logró aturdir al hombre que la sujetaba por detrás. Mordió la mano que le tapaba la boca y acto seguido movió la cabeza al frente con todas las fuerzas que pudo, para luego estrellarla contra la barbilla del tipo, que inmediatamente cayó inconsciente. Como pudo jaló ambos brazos al centro y movidos por ella los sujetos que tenía en sus extremidades se tambalearon, pero no fue suficiente. El alto frente a ella la tomó del cuello y apretó el puño, iba a propinarle un gancho directo al estómago. Pero aunque el puño tomó vuelo jamás llego a su objetivo. El sujeto cayó inconsciente también, la sombra que se observó detrás del cuerpo del sujeto parecía estar rodeado de un aura negra.

Los que quedaron, observaron cómo pudieron detrás de la sombra; trás él en el suelo se encontraba el rubio con golpes y magulladuras por todos lados. También y para no variar inconsciente. Movidos por el miedo los dos faltantes soltaron de golpe a la shinigami y salieron corriendo para estar lo más lejos posible de aquel "**demonio**" de aura negra.

Sintió una extraña sensación que le provocaba la cercanía del sustituto, pero lo ignoró. Observaba divertida como esos tipos se habían ido llenos de miedo. Hasta que lo sintió casi encima suyo; volteó hacía atrás y ahí estaba él, tenía la miraba baja. Sin consideración del frágil gigai tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la shinigami y jaló de ella…

-

--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--::+*+::--

-

- ¿Ha entendido? Kuchiki-taicho – la voz de la cabeza de los shinigamis retumbó en el lugar.

El pálido noble hizo una reverencia – si, Yamamoto-taicho.

- Puede retirarse – indicó. Detrás del noble se encontraba el teniente Abarai Renji sus ojos estaban abiertos en demasía por la sorpresa. Las palabras del capitán de la primera división revoloteaban en su cabeza como abejas.

- Abarai-fukutaicho – llamó su capitán – volvamos – dijo a secas, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. El pelirrojo solo atinó asentir y hacer un intento de reverencia hacia el anciano capitán.

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

- Me lastimas bruto – se quejó. Su muñeca comenzaba a ponerse roja y morada por la fuerza que se ejercía sobre ellas. Pero el mencionado no respondió. Sólo apretó más el paso haciendo que la morena prácticamente corriera detrás de él.

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

- Ehhhhhhh – fue el grito de la fukutaicho Matsumoto Ranguki.

- Que harán ¿qué? – esta vez fue el tercero al mando del doceavo escuadrón.

El pelirrojo se encontraba en medio de ambos – esas fueron las palabras de Yamamoto-taicho -

- Que cruel – entristeció la voluptuosa subcapitana - ¿Qué harán con Kia-chan? -

- La cámara de los 46 aún no decide bien su castigo – decía con mirada seria y triste el de los tatuajes.

-

--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--::*::--

-

De ese modo había sido todo el camino de vuelta a su casa. Ella literalmente arrastrada por él – _¿Que es lo que le pasa?_ -

Podía sentir la molestía del shinigami solo con la cercanía. Pero por qué rayos se había enfadado. Después de todo la que salió mal parada en todo aquel embrollo fue ella. Iba a decir algo cuando notó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse de golpe. Habían llegado. El pelinaranjo tiró las llaves en algún lugar que no le dio tiempo de averiguar cuál fue, para luego subir las escaleras de dos en dos como poseso, claro, todo eso arrastrándola por detrás.

Abrió de una patada la puerta de su habitación y aventó, lo más suave que su furia le permitió, el cuerpo de la morena a la cama.

**- ¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE UN GIGAI DE MUJER PUEDE CON CUATRO HOMBRES MUSCULOSOS?** – gritó colérico.

- SOY UNA SHINIGAMI, NO CUALQUIER CHICA INDEFENSA… - argumentó. Estaba molesto por eso, lo sabía pero ella jamás le pidió ayuda. Ella sola podía con esos insignificantes humanos.

**- ¡SI!** – soltó con ironía – **Eso no fue lo que yo vi...** - le gritó en la cara - **Serás lo que quieras, pero debes recordar que en tu gigai no tienes ni la mitad de la fuerza que tendrías siendo shinigami!** – golpeó la puerta del armario, con el puño secó, un golpe al desnudo. La morena se sobresaltó.

- Tampoco es para que te pongas como energúmeno – rebatió. Pronto se daría cuenta de su grave error. Mejor hubiera sido no decir nada, pero claro era Kuchiki Rukia, y le encantaba atosigar al pelinaranjo.

- Crees que hubieras podido con esos cuatro, **ahí** metida – la señalo, obviamente se refería al gigai.

**- ¡Claro que si!** – exclamó ofendida.

- Bien… - le escucho decir al sustituto. Quien se le acercaba con un paso peligrosamente lento – záfate de **esto **– dijo al momento de jalarla por las muñecas con ambas manos.

**- ¿QUÉ HACES?** – trató inútilmente de quitárselo de encima. La había literalmente aventado contra el armario.

- Si crees que hubieras podido contra ellos, adelante – dijo con sorna – **líbrate de mí** – siseó. Había pasado una de sus piernas entre las de la morena. Y con rapidez la tomo de ambas muñecas con la mano derecha. Ya se imaginaba él lo que la morenita tenía pensado. Y no se equivoco. Ella le iba a propinar un buen golpe, ahí en la parte más importante de un hombre, ahí donde se regía la descendencia de uno. Pero para eso había liberado la mano izquierda, con ella jaló a la altura de su cintura la pierna libre de la shinigami y ahí la mantuvo sujetándola fuertemente por la rodilla. Levantó ligeramente la pierna izquierda, y con eso la morena ya no podía moverse, estaba completamente inutilizada.

- ICHIGO… - llamó furiosa – **¡SUÉLTAME!** – ordenó.

Aquella posición no le gustaba para nada, no por sentirse incomoda o acorralada. Aquella posición lejos de eso, le hacía sentir sensaciones bochornosas... la hacían sentir deseada, los ojos del shinigami habían adquirido un extraño brillo que le estremecía pero le encantaba, lo hacía ver… sexy? – _pero que rayos! _– como podía ella pensar así de su amigo, compañero… la mano del shinigami sobre su rodilla se sentía suave, sentía que en esa parte de su cuerpo comenzaban a recorrerle miles de pequeños pulsos eléctricos.

Gracias a Kami que no había nadie más aparte de ellos en la casa, pero pensandolo mejor eso podría ser no muy conveniente... – _¿en que estoy pensando?_ – definitivamente esa enana le había hecho algo, porque no paraba de pensar en ella, de desearla… la imagen frente a él comenzaba a despertarle deseos que hasta ahora solo había sentido en su sueño, quería desmentir de una vez por todas esas ganas que según, solo CREÍA tener por ella. La idea de tener así a la morena comenzaba a parecerle mala, las sensaciones que sintió en su sueño las volvía a sentir ahí mismo… eso era malo, estaba furioso y había actuado sin pensar –_para variar _– se reprendió. Pero sus hormonas no le darían tiempo a nada… porque había comenzado a dejarse llevar por ellas – _al demonio lo demás._

-

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii aki celebrando el 14 de febrero (aprovechando un dia más para decir lo muxo ke se kiere a la fam y los amigos y ustedes?

Espero ke = de bien... y ke recuerden ke siempre es un buen día para decirle a alguien ke es importante para uno, no solo el 14 de febrero.

y como se la han pasado?

Bueno... pues les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

Y agradesco a cada uno de los que me han dejado sus reviews... muxaxos son muy alentadores sus reviews... es por ellos

ke decidi continuar este fic, aki en FF

Gracias **Uchiha Katze **(si verdad? como pudo dolerle ese golpe!!? en fin, es Ichigo en su cuerpo humano supongo ke eso tiene lógica, wiiiii tu eres de los ke dejan comentario en casi cada capi, vdd? weeeeeeeeeeeeeee te ha gustado ke feliz soy :P, ok exagere un pokito pero de verdad me alegra); **goddessbj01** (me alegra ke te haya gustado ^_^); **Renesmee Kuchiki** (Rukia es muy independiente y es capaz de salir de un embrollo ella solita, pero una cosa es el alma fuerte y otra un gigai "un cuerpo normal, no?, ke lindo ke te haya gustado el fic); **kuchiki goddess** (pues corto... etto... pues la verdad es ke los capis ya estan hechos así :P, jejejeje, pues no se = estoy acostumbrada a escribir capitulos largos, pero en este fic, como ke me limite, 'supongo ke es pk lo tengo colgado en un foro... ya ves ke ahí es *falta* hacer doble post...' creo ke esa es la explicación XD, wiii tu tambien has dejado varios comentarios... dios me siento mal... por no haber dado las gracias con anterioridad ); **story love** (weeeeee, espero no haberte hecho esperar muxo, ya ves he tenido complicaciones, actualizar es una tarea titánica cuando las tareas te agobian :P, ke bueno ke aun me sigues ;) me alegra ke sigas dejando tus reviews wiiii ); **Eva Vidal **(wiiiiii, ya van varios capis ke me dejas reviews, perdona no haber podido agradecerte como es debido, wiiiii aki niña, ke bueno ke sigues la historia, toy feliz por ke les ha gustado, espero seguirte viendo por aki ;) ); **f-zelda **(wiiiii ya hay actualización, espero verte pronto de nuevo por aki ^_^ así ke ojala y te gusten los nuevos capis ); **Maka009-chan** (Maka-chan?, no te he visto de otro lado??? weeee??? me suena.... ojala puedas actulizarte con los nuevos capis :P); **AngelYueGuang** (y lo ke falta por venir, ya estoy a un paso del lemmon XD ); **Miicaa** (tarde pero seguro, al menos eso he oido por ahi, asi ke trankis, espero poder verte de nuevo, por aki ); **Ossalia, mirleys, moongirlanime, Death God Raven, Fraise Kers, Katsumi00, ****SSofiXX, gotica** (a todos ustedes espero verlos de nuevo por aki, al fin he podido actualizar, asi ke estare atenta a sus comentarios.

alguna sugerencia , comentario, critica, ya saben pikenle al botoncito con letras verdes "Reviews" todos son bienvenidos

Wiii

Nos leemos XICOS

Bxos

Matta Nee!!


End file.
